<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hair Dye by breakums</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166990">Hair Dye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakums/pseuds/breakums'>breakums</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, I don’t know how to tag this, entrapta dyes hordaks hair back to blue, i love them, well I hope it reads as fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakums/pseuds/breakums</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is over. Hordak wants to forget. The first step to doing so is making himself his own person, not just a clone.</p>
<p>Entrapta is willing to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Entrapta &amp; Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hair Dye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love these bitches oml</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I thought you called me for something more important,” Entrapta giggled, “Not something like dyeing your hair.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“The guards said if you brought the dye and carried out the process, I would be allowed to change the color of my hair.” Hordak said as he sat on the chair, watching Entrapta read the instructions.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ooh! What about a tattoo!” Entrapta said as she opened the bottle of blue dye. “You can get a tattoo of a dragon or something!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t be ridiculous.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Alright... But don’t forget about my offer! I am something of an artist myself.” The girl grinned as she poured the dye over Hordak’s hair and started violently rubbing it in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Wh- Ow!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry!” Giggled erupted from her mouth. “I just realized I forgot to put gloves on.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You fool. You have no idea what you’re doing, do you?” Hordak asked as he looked at them both in the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh sheesh, at least at the end of this your hair won’t still be white.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">There was a few moments of silence, only the sound of the gooey hair dye squishing around.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Th-Thank you, Entrapta. I don’t know what I would do without you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No problem buddy!” Entrapta whipped around to see Hordak’s face. “I miss having you as a lab partner. As soon as Glimmer lets you out of here, you’re moving in with me, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Err... Okay...”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They make me feel all fuzzy and warm</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>